


The Fall of the Church of Seiros

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [91]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beheading, Dismemberment, Execution, F/F, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Monster Transformation, Necrophilia, Snuff, Torture, Whipping, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The assault on Enbarr fails - Byleth finding herself captured by the Adrestian forces. What will be her fate in the captivity of the woman she didn't choose?
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 5





	The Fall of the Church of Seiros

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled - his set is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85078702

Leading in battle from the frontlines, Byleth delved deeper and deeper into the halls of Enbarr’s palace. The ex-mercenary fought back against the imperial soldiers as they swarmed her - her segmented blade slicing through the flesh of soldier after soldier. However, in her battle stupor, the green-haired woman had gone a bit too far behind enemy lines. In the end, there were just too many soldiers for even someone as skilled as she was to handle. With numerous casualties, they finally managed to tear the Sword of the Creator out of her hands. Once that was done, she had to resort to fighting using her bare fists - giving the soldiers the opportunity to grab onto them. 

With both of her arms held by the soldiers, Byleth was reduced to standing in place and glaring angrily at them - aware of the leery gazes sent towards her ample chest. In battle, one of the front flaps of her corset had been torn off - and a huge chunk of her left tit was free for all to see. The soldiers seemed to take advantage of that - forcing Byleth’s arms together in front of her, and in the process making her upper arms squeeze her boobs together. Bringing them together like that, their large size was brought out even more - and with it, the fact that one of them was exposed was even more prominent. The soldiers slipped a pair of wooden stock over her wrists, ensuring her arms would stay in place like that - while also preventing the now-captive woman from causing any trouble. And, just like that, the key figure in the resistance against Emperor Edelgard had been captured.

After waking up from her five-year slumber, the ex-professor had been able to unite a resistance against Edelgard’s attempts to conquer all of Fodlan. With some ingenious tactics, and under Byleth’s leadership, said resistance had been able to score several victories against the Adrestian Empire’s army. Their reactive campaign had brought them all the way to Enbarr - and even to the halls of the Imperial Palace itself. However, in the end it was all for naught. Without Byleth’s leadership, the rest of the team assaulting the palace had quickly lost their unity. Even if each of them was an immensely skilled fighter, Byleth’s tactics were the glue that kept them going. Without Byleth’s orders, the group became scattered - and, once separated, each of them was easy to pick off. Some of them were killed, others captured… And the assault on Enbarr had failed.

With Byleth in their captivity, the imperial soldiers continued to ogle the green-haired commander. They didn’t dare to lay hands on her, though. They knew that their emperor had quite the interest in the woman… And that spoiling the goods before she had the go at her would not end well for them. But just staring at her stunning body should be fine… The soldiers hastily took her further behind the lines to ensure that no one would break her out - keeping tight watch on Byleth. While others had to fight back against what still remained of Byleth’s forces, those just kept watch on her - a job far safer. Byleth was quite annoyed by their sight - trying to cover herself up with her elbows while she continued to struggle. However, the stocks on her hands were holding them firmly - and so she wasn’t even given the modesty of covering up her bare chest.

Once the news had been brought that the last of Byleth’s followers had been taken care of, the soldiers were free to take Byleth to their empress. They’ve sent the news to her, of course - but Edelgard knew she shouldn’t get too excited. She needed to focus on the battle… And if she was to see the professor in captivity, that would have taken over her thoughts. Even just knowing Byleth was finally in her grasp was quite the distraction… But one that Edelgard managed to keep in check.

On the way through the palace the group of soldiers walking with Byleth met up with a group leading some more prisoners - Manuela and Shamir. Both members of the academy’s faculty had their hands bound together with wooden stocks, too. Upon seeing Manuela, Byleth wanted to ask her about her students - but the broken, sorrowful look on her face told her all she needed to know. Were they all… dead? No, this couldn’t be true…

Manuela’s dress was partially flipped open, too. The tight string keeping the piece of cloth that went over her left breast in place had been ripped off - and as a result, one of her giant titties was exposed. It was even bigger than Byleth’s… The other flap was still tight on - in fact, it was so tight, that one of her nipples was poking through the fabric of her dress. Its lower end had been ripped off too - showing off plenty of the drunk’s meaty legs. Her amazing body was a key point in the woman’s battle strategy - distracting enemy soldiers with her tits or thighs, then stabbing them when they were ogling her. She enjoyed the attention… But without a sword in hand, they could all simply stare at her uninterrupted.

Shamir was far more energetic - a furious look on her face. The mercenary had only joined this army because she was interested in Byleth… But Byleth’s failure here was what led to all of them getting captured. She was stupid for ever believing in Byleth… But the professor had reminded her of her first love… How could she have let her emotions take over her like that? She knew better than that…

“You! It’s all yo-ugh!”

Seeing Byleth, Shamir released her frustrations with an angry accusation - only for one of the soldiers to slam the butt of his sword into her back.

“No talking, you mercenary whore.”

He commanded - Shamir gritting her teeth as she was quickly shut up. Even if interrupted, her message got across to Byleth - the green-haired woman unable to look the blue-haired mercenary in the eye. A quick glance at Shamir’s clothes showed that they were unscathed, at least… But Byleth wasn’t even sure if that was a good thing - it just meant the eyes of the people who they passed would be drawn to her and Manuela’s breasts instead…

And pass people they did - especially as they arrived in Edelgard’s throne room. The massive hall was filled with soldiers - standing in two lines across the direct path to the throne. Byleth was acutely aware of the lecherous gazes of those soldiers - wherever she directed her gaze, she saw them staring at her. She didn’t want to look straight ahead… She didn’t want to face the woman waiting for her at the end of the room.

But she would have to. Each step up the stairs to the throne platform was a struggle - her legs felt so heavy… But the soldiers pushing her up the stairs didn’t care about that. They just kept pushing her up and up and up… Until, finally, they have reached the top.

And there she was… Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Edelgard von Hresvelgr. The woman who had sent all of Fodlan into turmoil in her crusade to unify Fodlan once more and bring the Church of Seiros down. She who at one point had been one of Byleth’s students…

The soldiers forced the three tied-up women to approach Edelgard - before pushing them onto their knees. Manuela fell onto her knees willingly - keeping her head down, her heart still filled with guilt. She made no effort to resist or to cover herself up - she simply took it all. Shamir, meanwhile, required several blows from the soldiers to finally get down onto her knees - and the foreign mercenary didn’t stop glaring angrily at Byleth. She shot a few angry looks at Edelgard too - but Byleth was still the main object of her anger.

Byleth herself looked at Edelgard for a moment as she knelt down - but she just couldn’t bear herself to look at the satisfied look on Edelgard’s face. She just kept avoiding her eyes, looking to the side - and so, she didn’t really see Edelgard eyeing her up once again. The white-haired woman stared at Byleth’s body with clear desire - her gaze hanging for a while on Byleth’s exposed boob. She had finally won… And the professor was finally hers!

“Professor.” For an instant, Edelgard’s voice carried a hint of affection - but it was gone as soon as it appeared. “I had longed for you to become my ally… But that time had long passed. You have chosen that false goddess and her minion… Our ideals could never reconcile. Your path ends here. All you have done is thrown away the lives of those who dared to follow you. Men! Take her to my dungeon! You are free to do whatever you want with the other two.”

The soldiers grabbed Byleth by her shoulders - forcing her to stand up once more. She took one final look at Shamir and Manuela - trying to reinforce them with her gaze. However, Manuela was still looking at the ground - and Shamir just glared at the green-haired woman angrily. She parted ways with the two of them as the soldiers led her away - unaware that it would be the last time she saw either of them alive.

The members of Edelgard’s elite guard led the green-haired woman deep into the palace - taking her down several flights of stairs, right into the very heart of the massive complex. The journey was long… But finally, they arrived at a certain locked room. They waited there for a while - Byleth forced to endure the gazes of the soldiers once more as they stood around.

After a while, the door creaked open - Edelgard opening the chamber from the inside. The room had another entrance - a direct stairway from the emperor’s quarters. She stared at Byleth triumphantly for a little bit - before shifting her gaze towards the soldiers.

“Tie her hands behind her back instead. I want full access to the front of her body.”

She could have very well done that herself as well… But she didn’t want to take any risks. Byleth had shown herself to be capable of doing the impossible several times before - it was better not to give her a chance to pull off another of those miracles. The emperor watched the soldiers at work - her eyes drawn to Byleth’s bust as it bounced a few times, no longer held together by her captive’s forearms.

“Now, wait there until I call for you. Don’t let anyone interrupt us.”

The emperor told her guards - dragging the green-haired prisoner into her private torture chamber.

Byleth took a look across the torture chamber - taking in the various torture tools the Adrestian emperor had at the ready. Various knives, whips and claws, along with plenty of chains and restraints… A wooden triangular triangular horse with a rough metal edge Byleth had trouble telling the purpose of… And plenty of others - including several clearly sexual ones. Even worse, most of them carried signs of recent usage - some of them covered in blood that couldn’t be any older than a few days old. The strands of long green hair Byleth could spot stuck in several of the torture instruments told her just who had been the torture chamber’s guest before her. The Archbishop herself, Lady Rhea… The very woman who was the symbol of everything Edelgard had been fighting against. That told Byleth that the wide-hipped woman had been alive a few days ago… But was she still alive now? What if Edelgard just had her killed as a precaution before the assault on Enbarr started?

As Byleth wondered that, Edelgard slowly stripped out of her dress - as well as the shirt she wore underneath. Soon, the emperor was just in her underwear - a pair of matching lace red lingerie, as well as thighhigh dark blue socks. Byleth couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of the woman’s chest - a couple sizes smaller than what the emperor’s usual dress would otherwise suggest.

Edelgard had missed that smirk, though - only looking at Byleth once she set her dress off to the side. Then, she looked at Byleth again - and spoke to her.

“I’ve lusted for your body for so long, professor… And your powers would have been an amazing addition to my cause, too. I’ve hoped that you would join me for months… But in the end you turned me down. You chose that cow-titted dragon bitch over me! It’s as if I’ve never even mattered to you, even though I was your student! You have no idea how much that had hurt me, professor. But now your body is all mine. It will provide satisfaction for the desires I have held for so long… And let me pay you back some of the pain you have brought me.”

Byleth had no reply for that declaration - worried, what the white-haired woman had in store for her.

Edelgard approached Byleth with one of the daggers in her hand - and used it to slice the woman’s corset open. After a quick slice down the front, Edelgard put the knife aside - and instead reached for the opening she created. Each of her hands latched onto one side - Edelgard pulling the corset open and freeing Byleth’s boobies fully. Immediately, she felt a strong pang of arousal - a damp spot quickly forming on the front of her panties as she stared at Byleth’s magnificent orbs of tit meat. Her hands moved for one breast each - Edelgard savoring the sensation of holding Byleth’s boobs in her hands. She squeezed down on them - gently at first, but slowly putting more and more force into it - testing how it felt to have Byleth’s malleable flesh push back against her digits. Byleth grit her teeth as she felt Edelgard tease her chest - but she couldn’t deny either that a part of her enjoyed it.

Edelgard kneaded Byleth’s large chest for a bit - directing her fingers towards Byleth’s nipples as well. They grew pretty erect at the care she had applied to Byleth’s chest - which made digging her digits into them even more satisfying. Byleth gasped as Edelgard drove one of her nails into her nipple - spreading the overly sensitive bud. Her voice excited Edelgard even more - more of the emperor’s arousal starting to leak through her panties.

After a little more fun with Byleth’s chest, Edelgard leaned over while removing one of the hands - putting her mouth against it instead. She began licking away at Byleth’s titty with her tongue - her free hand creeping down the emperor’s body and tugging her panties down. As she began sucking on Byleth’s teat, she drove her fingers into her damp cunt - starting to finger herself while enjoying the green-haired woman’s boobs. With how turned on she was, each stroke of her fingers granted her plenty of pleasure - adding to the enjoyment she was already feeling from simply playing with Byleth’s chest. The Adrestian Emperor quickly fingered herself into a powerful climax - her juices gushing all over her fingers and legs while her knees began shaking.

With the pleasure flowing through her body, Edelgard just closed her eyes and sucked on Byleth’s boob - just letting the sensation overwhelm her. She had wished for this for so long… And now, she finally got to do it! She finally got to fondle the professor’s chest!

As her climax finally subsided, Edelgard stepped away from Byleth’s chest - taking a moment to admire the professor’s form in full. Byleth avoided her gaze as that happened - but the blush she could see on the woman’s cheeks proved that she enjoyed it to some extent. The sight made Edelgard’s heart flutter for a bit - the emperor scolding herself afterwards. There was no way for the two of them to be together… She had accepted that long ago. She should just continue with her fun…

Taking the dagger up again, Edelgard took a step behind Byleth - and used it to slice away her corset fully, discarding the pieces of the black piece of clothing to the ground. While behind her, Edelgard took a good look at Byleth’s shapely ass - her hands moving towards it on their own. They groped Byleth through the fabric of her shorts for a little bit - before she decided that simply wasn’t enough. She sliced away at Byleth’s shorts, cutting them open - and then just ripping them off completely. From below them emerged Byleth’s asscheeks in full - Edelgard admiring their shape and size for a little bit before returning to groping them. Byleth still had her stockings on - but their fabric was so thin that it was as if she was touching the professor’s fat ass directly. She rubbed her fingers against it for a while - before taking a few steps around and turning her attention to the front of Byleth’s body once more.

There it was - the professor’s pussy! While her stockings had an elaborate floral pattern that went all the way up her tights, the parts of them over on her hips didn’t have them - and neither did the stretch of it that covered Byleth’s cunt. She was able to see it right through her stockings - and the very sight of it set her pussy on fire. It looked beautiful… Edelgard staring at it hungrily for several seconds. Byleth blushed even harder as her captor looked at her pussy in such an intent-filled way - that part of her body was something Byleth was very embarrassed of.

When she was no longer able to stop herself from touching it, Edelgard lunged towards Byleth’s crotch. She sliced away the chunk of Byleth’s tights standing in the way of her touching Byleth’s cunt directly - and immediately sent her fingers towards it. Byleth swayed immediately upon being touched there - her breathing getting noticeably quicker. Encouraged by that, Edelgard began dragging her fingers across the entrance to Byleth’s pussy, teasing her snatch mercilessly - Byleth squirming under her touch. Finally, unable to hold it in anymore, Byleth let out a moan - Edelgard quite happy to hear it.

The moan encouraged Edelgard to push her head in between Byleth’s thighs - the very feeling of them touching against the sides of her head already a turn-on for her - and began eating Byleth out. Byleth’s pussy was already dripping with her love juices after Edelgard’s digits tickled her cunt - the emperor’s wet lips and tongue only making her feel even better. Truth be told, Byleth’s pussy had always been very sensitive - and grew far more sensitive after the five years she spent asleep. That was why she was embarrassed to even have Edelgard look at it - anyone playing with it could easily turn her into a moaning slut. Byleth did her best to resist it, but there was little she could do against the intense pleasure coming from her cunt - Edelgard’s tongue exploring the insides of her slit as it oozed her arousal onto her captor’s face. In no time, Edelgard was able to make Byleth cum like that - her face sprayed with Byleth’s girl cum.

Edelgard happily drank it all - taking in the squirts of the professor’s release. Once these had subsided, Edelgard backed away - leaving Byleth alone for a moment. She ran over to the table with the sex toys - taking a large double-ended dildo from them. It was both long and wide - just like Edelgard liked. She enjoyed the sensation of being filled to the brim - and that dildo let her feel just that. Taking her panties off in full, Edelgard shoved it into her dripping snatch - moaning out as she felt it fill her up. Pushing Byleth to the ground, she rammed it into the professor’s slit - both of them penetrated by the large dildo at once. Without wasting any time, she began grinding away at the dildo - pounding both Byleth’s cunt and her own with the large toy. At first, Byleth tried not to react - but her oversensitive snatch being used so passionately would not let her resist for too long. Soon, both of them were gyrating their hips back and forth against one another - two women just happily fucking one dildo together up until they both came.

Reaching her second climax of the night, Edelgard decided it was time to move on to the ‘pain’ part of what she had promised the professor. Removing the dildo drenched with their juices from her and Byleth’s pussies, she let it rest on top of the table - and pulled her panties back up onto her near-naked body. Then, she opened the door to the chamber - asking for her soldiers to come in. Edelgard had no reservations about letting her elite guard see her like that. They’ve seen her like that several times when she tortured Rhea before… Providing her with similar assistance to what she had in mind for them now.

She directed them to put Byleth on one of the wooden horses standing near the chamber’s walls. The soldiers lifted the green-haired woman from the ground and carried her towards it - Byleth trying to kick them as they did it. Her resistance had caused them to grab onto her harder - her stockings tearing in a few spots over her thighs in the process. They dumped her on top of the wooden horse - trying to make Byleth’s entire body weight reside on her cunt as it pressed against the metal coating at the top of it. However, as Byleth’s legs began sliding down the horse, she dug the heels of her boots into the cracks between the wooden boards the horse was made of - preventing her cunt from connecting with the cold edge below her. To make sure that she couldn’t do that, the soldiers took Byleth’s boots off - the woman unable to do the same with just her feet. Now, the only piece of clothing she had left were her stockings - Byleth on top of the wooden torture device.

Edelgard approached them once Byleth’s boots were gone - one of her hands grabbing onto one of Byleth’s boobs. However, instead of simply fondling it like before, she dragged it upward - her other hand reaching for the metal claw above. She slipped it onto Byleth’s breast - the metal claws digging into the professor’s bountiful flesh already. Byleth gasped in pain as that happened - feeling as if her tit was about to tear off. Edelgard repeated the same process with Byleth’s other breast - and then stepped back, letting gravity work on the green-haired woman. 

Byleth’s entire body weight was now resting on just three spots - both of her breasts, and her cunt. The green-haired woman wanted to call out in pain at the way her breasts were painfully stretching - but the cold iron touch against her cunt was already turning her on. Her face carried a mixture of pain and arousal - groans of pain mixing in with moans of pleasure as her super sensitive snatch sent plenty of arousal up her entire body. Her pleasure was best shown through the pussy juices leaking out of her and onto the horse - many droplets of her cum trickling down the metal edge and the wooden boards.

Edelgard was going to do more than simply watch her like that. The young emperor took up whip from her table of torture implements - and began smacking it into Byleth’s body, again and again. She struck at her captive’s meaty legs - opening many shallow cuts across them as blood began to flow from these. She brought it across Byleth’s belly - the professor’s toned stomach catching a few red marks. She whipped her huge boobies - adding to the pain that was already coursing through them. She sliced at Byleth’s upper arms - the arms with which she had killed so many of her soldiers. Going behind Byleth, Edelgard delivered several swings to Byleth’s back - as well as her forearms. She also threw the whip across Byleth’s ass - opening more tears in her tights in the process while leaving red marks on the tempting flesh of Byleth’s butt. And throughout all that, Byleth’s pained gasps continued to mix with moans - her cunt able to provide her with enough pleasure to match the agony that the torture was forcing on her.

Edelgard kept cracking the whip for a while - up until her lust for Byleth’s blood had been sated for the night. She would have preferred to see more agony on the woman’s face… But she enjoyed the pleasure that was a huge chunk of Byleth’s reactions, too. The emperor released Byleth’s boobs from the claws - making them bounce freely a few times before coming still. The claws have left deep bruises across the skin of her titties - but they were still a sight to behold even with the bruises and bloody cuts across them.

The soldiers lifted Byleth from the horse - but they didn’t simply put her down. Instead, they released her hands from behind her back - only to put them into a pair of manacles hanging from the ceiling, fixing her hands behind her head. Then, they lifted Byleth’s legs - slowly shifting her into a horizontal position. Even if Byleth was pretty flexible, it still hurt her as they bent her legs at their knees - and brought them even further up. They slipped her ankles into rings that were connected to the ceiling too - Byleth suspended away from the ground once more. This time, the weight of her body was on her wrists and ankles - her hands and feet close to connecting together behind her head.

Her heavy tits hung freely down from her chest - in fact, they were the lowest piece of her body with the position she was in. The claw marks and cuts across them made groping them even more entertaining than before - something Edelgard tried out as Byleth was taken a little lower. The pain from her limbs being stretched out like that showed clearly on Byleth’s face as the white-haired woman played with her tits - waiting until Byleth was reeled in a little lower. Until she was hanging at around the level of her crotch.

Once that was done, Edelgard stepped away for a moment - quickly getting a strap-on from the stack of sex toys. Putting it on, she stepped behind Byleth - and thrust right into Byleth’s aching pussy. She needed to be the first one to use Byleth in this position, too. The constant rubbing on the wooden horse had brought her to the edge several times - but the pain kept her from cumming each time. Now, there was no intense pain like that - and in just a few thrusts of Edelgard’s toy, Byleth was finally able to reach a release. She let out a deep scream of pleasure as she came - her juices flung out of her snatch with plenty of force, staining most of Edelgard’s legs.

Edelgard kept thrusting into Byleth’s body throughout the professor’s climax - only stepping away after it was clear that it had ended. At that point, Edelgard finally gave the sign for the guards to start pleasuring themselves with Byleth’s body. Her orders were quickly listened to - several of them all gathering in front of Byleth at once. One of them thrust into her pussy - earning another pleasured gasp right away. Her drenched slit was a perfect hole to fuck - it clung to his cock properly, with Byleth moaning every time he thrust in - her tongue slipping out of her mouth as it stayed open due to her constand moans. The man grabbed Byleth by her calves to keep her ass stable - and then simply began pounding away at her slit.

Another of them grabbed Byleth’s breast - and began squashing and squeezing it heavily, showering her tit with plenty of attention. He traced his fingers across each and every wound and bruise already open in her tits - the man switching between each boob several times while jerking off. Another of the men put his cock directly in front of Byleth’s face - but far enough that she couldn’t bite him. He just pleasured himself to the sight of her orgasmic face - spraying his seed all over it as Byleth had reached another climax, her eyes rolling back as her mouth spread even further open. He made sure to aim for the open hole of her mouth - but plenty of his spunk got onto her nose, cheeks and chin as well.

Edelgard watched the men use Byleth’s body closely - her hands working hard at her own cunt. She was enjoying putting Byleth through a gangrape like that - pleasuring herself to the sight constantly. From time to time, she’d join in to fuck her with the strap-on again - but otherwise, she just masturbated while watching her guards plow the professor’s tight holes. Seeing their spunk drip from her holes and splatter onto the ground made her a little sad she couldn’t leave a mark like that on her body herself… But only a little - and the excitement of finally getting to abuse the green-haired woman easily eclipsed that. The night was still young… She’d get to fuck Byleth several times over the course of the night, even if only with toys.

***

Upon hearing their emperor’s orders, the soldiers were quick to take both Shamir and Manuela towards the barracks. They weren’t the only two captives who had been brought there - Catherine, the zealot wielding the relic Thunderbrand, had also been captured by them. The blonde ignored her orders, setting off towards the palace’s prison - trying to free her liege and the woman who she had devoted her life to from captivity. However, instead of getting to Rhea, the swordswoman had also been subdued. While her physical strength was unmatched, the knight was practically helpless against magic - and said magic had been her downfall.

Catherine’s armor had already been removed - and her relic had been placed a distance away from her. Her hands were tied together - even without her sword, Catherine’s fists could still prove formidable, and the men didn’t want to risk it. Below the armor Catherine wore tight white pants and a black shirt - both of which were already in tatters by the time Manuela and Shamir had been brought there. Her breasts were out in the open - and so was her pussy and ass. Parts of her pants still remained on her shins - but all the goods were already exposed. Shamir was filled with rage at seeing her close friend in a state like that - it was yet another thing Byleth was responsible for. Manuela, meanwhile, didn’t even seem to care - not even giving Catherine’s body a passing glance.

Catherine’s cunt and ass were both stuffed with a cock each - the knight glaring angrily at one of the men fucking her. They were all heretics, heretics that needed to be slaughtered… But she had no way to do it herself. She tried tearing through the bonds that the men had put on her - but the enchantments on them made sure that no matter how hard she tried, she would not break them. As such, she could do nothing but take the double penetration the men were subjecting her to - and bite at the men who dared to put their cocks in the direct reach of her teeth.

Even if she had already been subjected to a number of climaxes, the sensation of fresh semen of those heathens shooting into either of her holes upset her immensely. A part of it was how humiliation that feeling of foreign liquids entering her body was… But a part of it also was her wondering if they dared to do the same to Lady Rhea. If they did… She could never forgive them!

The soldiers pushed Shamir down in direct proximity to Catherine - letting both women see one another as they proceeded to rape Shamir as well. To start things off, they removed the stocks from her hands - and tied them back together moments later behind her back. Like that, she wouldn’t even be able to hit them back with the stocks - something which the mercenary had tried a few times on the way. Then, they proceeded to slice off the woman’s shirt - freeing her large chest from the confines of it too. While not as massive as Manuela’s, her tits were still quite big - enough to gather a number of lustful gazes. Shamir scowled at the men as they began groping her chest - fondling and squeezing her breasts with no mind for Shamir’s enjoyment of it.

“Keep your hands away from me, you bastards!”

She shouted angrily as they kept crushing her tits - only for the men to start crushing her breasts with their fingers even harder. More of them reached for her tight, black pants as well - slicing huge chunks of them off before ripping them off altogether. Her plain black panties lasted only a few seconds before being torn off as well - exposing her neatly-shaved cunt and her tight asshole to the nearby soldiers. Her lack of pubes contrasted with Catherine’s messy bush - providing the soldiers who preferred their women shaved with a good fuck too.

Shamir grit her teeth hard as the first soldier’s cock entered her cunt. He was quick to enter her dry cunt - giving Shamir pretty much no pleasure. He thrust deep in with a quick ram, then slowly backed his dick out - only to thrust quickly back in again.

“If you keep doing this, I’ll chop your dick off.”

Shamir threatened him - but the man knew that it was just an empty threat. Shamir had no way to make that threat come true at the moment… And chances were, she would never get the opportunity. So he just kept doing the same thing - slowly backing away, then slamming his dick into Shamir’s pussy with full force. Making Shamir’s cunt ache… While earning plenty of pleasure for himself. Shamir wasn’t even that opposed to him treating her cunt this rough - she had enjoyed partners using her this roughly in the past. However, that was with plenty of foreplay beforehand… And not just going in completely raw. Like this, it simply hurt her - and that was not a sensation she enjoyed at all.

As the man reached a climax, her badly battered cunt was still in agony. His semen shooting into her body disgusted her - Shamir’s face twisting in anger once more as she felt his spunk splatter across the insides of her pussy. However, the liquid at least would make it less painful when the next person used her cunt… Shamir cursing herself for even thinking of it as a silver lining. Those assholes shouldn’t be doing this to her in the first place! Was this the way to treat a prisoner? Then again… As she thought back to how the Knights of Seiros handled their prisoners under Rhea, it was not completely unexpected… Especially given the underlying animosity towards people who were members of the Knights.

As another man slid into her pussy, Shamir bit her tongue to hold back another angry scream. She glanced away - her eyes moving towards Catherine’s bound form. Seeing the swordswoman’s breasts bounce slightly as the men thrust into her holes, her face shifting as she tried to hold back unwanted moans… With regret, Shamir realized that the sight turned her on. But it was already too late - so the blue-haired woman kept staring at Catherine as two soldiers kept using the woman’s ass and cunt. Her own pussy began slowly secreting her arousal - providing proper lubrication for the man screwing her.

It wasn’t the first time she had seen Catherine naked - in fact, she had seen her nude countless times before. While Catherine was too devoted to the Archbishop to get into any proper relationship, she and Shamir had had plenty of one-night stands. They quickly found out that they enjoyed one another’s touch - and the pleasure they could both enjoy together. Seeing Catherine in the nude now reminded Shamir of that - and of the way the blonde squirmed as she plowed her with a dildo. Now, even if they were so close to one another, they wouldn’t get the chance to enjoy themselves together like that… All they would feel was their bodies being ravaged by the Adrestian soldiers.

Shamir’s anger spiked again as another soldier rammed his cock into the tight canal of her asshole. She knew that was coming, as she saw the men use Catherine’s ass… But that didn’t prepare her for it at all. Even if her cunt had pretty much gotten used to their cocks, her anus being penetrated hurt a lot - Shamir’s expression turning into an annoyed one once more. The tight canal slowly stretched out around the member inside it - but the man just entering her without any prior preparation or lube could not end well. It felt as if her ass was going to tear apart each time the man pushed his cock further in… And as if the pain on the inside wasn’t enough, the man was also roughly handling her buttcheeks with his fingers too.

It took Shamir far longer to get used to the anal rape - and even as the pain slowly tuned down, her ass being pounded didn’t stop pissing her off. She’d glare angrily whenever a soldier decided to use her asshole - sometimes even letting out an angry groan at the man as he entered her ass.

Just like with Catherine, the soldiers decided to stay away from Shamir’s mouth - worried about their dicks’ safety if they let the mercenary use her teeth on them. They did the same for her hands - not that she could do a lot with them tied behind her back anyways. But one part that the men did not just ignore were Shamir’s legs. Dragging her boots off her feet, they freed the woman’s socks - and from below them, her feet. The long battle down in Enbarr left them all sweaty and quite dirty - with a tenuous odor to them too.

Shamir couldn’t help but feel surprised as she felt the men’s shafts press against her filthy soles - and a little disgusted as well. She just tried to push them away with her legs, pressing her feet down on their cocks as hard as she could - unaware that it was precisely what the men wanted. They kept going at it, rubbing their dicks against Shamir’s feet - their erections sliding across the arches and even touching her toes. Shamir’s disgust didn’t die down even as the first batch released their seed across the bottoms of the confused mercenary’s feet - with more men replacing them to enjoy more unwilling footjobs from the blue-haired woman.

While Shamir was quite upset about the men using her body, Manuela took to them giving her attention much better. As the rest of her dress was ripped off, it was revealed to the men that the ex diva didn’t bother with any underwear - her luscious, overly curvy body exposed to all. Her giant boobs, and her very meaty legs were shown to them - as well as her perfectly shaved cunt. Manuela instinctively pressed her boobs together, presenting them to the men while making them seen even bigger - all without as much as a thought. Her years as the lead songstress in the Mittelfrank Opera company led to her getting used to showing off her body like that - she had to perform for the richest patrons countless times. Those were not patrons, those were soldiers who were holding her life in their grasp… But her old habits easily took over as Manuela spread her legs and showed her pussy to them invitingly.

Her invitation was taken advantage of right away - Manuela moaning as one of the soldiers pinned her down to the ground and slid his cock into the depths of her warm snatch. Her arousal squirted out right away, coating the man’s prick in her love juices - and helping it slide in and out of her seamlessly. Manuela just kept moaning as the man fucked her deeper and deeper - wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him even deeper inside her. Her heavy boobs jiggled back and forth as the man’s humps shook her entire body on the ground - the songstress happy to be taken like that. Besides alcohol, one of the things she enjoyed the most was being fucked roughly… And most men that she got together with could not satisfy her. With her psyche in tatters after watching her students die, Manuela defaulted to just the most basic instincts - one of them being the desire to have sex. And have sex she did - rammming her own hips hard against the man taking her cunt all the way until he blew his load inside her.

The man had to pry Manuela’s legs away from him to pull out of her. The songstress was unable to cum with just him fucking her - and she wanted him to stay inside her until she came. He managed to break free, to Manuela’s disappointment - but the big-breasted woman was immediately filled up with another cock. She moaned in pleasure as the soldier entered her - locking her legs behind him once more. After a number of his thrusts, Manuela was able to reach a climax of her own - voicing out her release with a perfectly melodious voice. Her arousal gushed out of her snatch, coating her thick thighs with her love honey - as well as the man’s legs. Even as her cunt clenched down on his cock, the man stayed able to fuck her - he didn’t want to blow his load inside her too soon. He was aware of his fucktoy’s status and fame, and knew that was his only opportunity to fuck someone like that - so he was not going to waste it. He kept going through Manuela’s climax, the brown-haired woman pushed to further pleasure in the midst of her climax as he kept fucking her - up until, finally, he, too, shot his seed directly into her womb.

The powerful orgasm brought Manuela out of her sadness-induced numbness. She took a few looks around at the men gathered around her - scouting out their cocks. Most of them packed quite the satisfying pricks. Even if they were all as weak as the first one when it came to endurance… They would probably make up for it with sheer numbers. She had missed those massive orgies so much since she left the Opera… She was happy to just indulge in one more of them. As another one got in between her legs, the ex-diva swayed her chest invitingly while waving her hands at them - trying to show the soldiers just how eager she was.

“Come on, I have more ways to satisfy you all than just my cunt~”

Manuela spoke in as much a seductive tone as she could - causing the soldiers to look at one another while their dicks throbbed in reaction to her words. With the reluctance and hostility that Catherine showed, Manuela’s reaction was a surprise to them - and they weren’t sure how to react. Was the woman just trying to make them drop their guard so that she’d be able to flip the situation on them? They talked about it briefly as one of them kept thrusting into Manuela’s damp cunt - with some of them reminding the others of who the woman was. She used to sing in Enbarr’s opera… And they all heard of the orgies attached to the place’s stars. She could have very well been telling the truth… And, with how sexy she was, they decided it was worth the risk. There was no chance she’d overcome all of them, anyways.

Agreeing on that, the men opened up the stocks holding Manuela’s hands together - and immediately, the physician’s hands shot towards the cocks of the two soldiers closest to her. She took hold of them with confidence provided by years of experience - and began stroking them both off. She knew precisely how much pressure to put onto their cocks each time she pumped her hands downward - fiddling with their meat sticks with her thumbs in order to provide them with more pleasure as well. The men were immediately proven right on their decision to give her full control over her arms once more - unable to hold back moans and even humps of their hips as the songstress provided them with plenty of pleasure with her hands.

Another man approached Manuela from behind - the songstress only seeing him as he plopped his cock onto her face. She immediately opened her mouth, her puffy lips separating as she invited him to slide into her mouth - winking at him suggestively. The man took that invitation, his cock entering her mouth - Manuela’s cheeks puffing up slightly as they were filled. The songstress immediately clamped her lips down on it and began sucking it - her tongue coiling around the shaft stuck inside her mouth. She licked away at his cock as the man pushed it further and further in - not gagging even as the tip of his erection managed to enter her throat. She just slurped at his dick, trying her best to milk a load out of his balls - enjoying the way his dick twitched inside her mouth.

The efforts of her hands were rewarded with a sticky release - the soldiers who Manuela was stroking off spilling their seed over her fat boobs and belly. As they stepped away, more men replaced them right away - their dicks just as hard as their predecessors. Manuela didn’t waste any time either - starting on her handjobs for both of them. Another creamy load being shot up her cunt was something she only barely acknowledged - just letting the pleasure flow through her as she took the climax of the man currently using her snatch. 

Her leg lock had to be broken once more to let that soldier out - only for another man to step in between her legs next. Instead of going for her cum-dripping cunt, he directed his shaft towards Manuela’s asshole - showing his cock past the tight ring of her sphincter. Her anus relaxed to let him go inside her - Manuela voicing out a moan muffled by the cock in her mouth. She enjoyed her ass being fucked as much as she did with her snatch - so she welcomed the sensation of her rectum stretching around a fat cock. She brought her ass against him to help him get a little deeper inside her - her meaty buttcheeks smacking against his thighs.

The man fucking Manuela’s face reached his climax not too long afterwards - the strokes of Manuela’s tongue able to set him off. Manuela drunk down all of his seed - making sure to suck out every droplet of his semen out of his cock before she let him out of her mouth. Some of his semen spilled onto her chin as he left her mouth - but another cock soon filled up her mouth once more.

Another man straddled her torso - sitting down on the belly that already had some streaks of semen on it. He slipped his shaft in between Manuela’s oversized boobies - grasping them and bringing them together around his cock. He teased Manuela’s erect nipples while squeezing her massive tits - rubbing them against his cock while he thrust it back and forth underneath them. The stimulation to her chest provided Manuela with more pleasure - the songstress cumming once more as the man kept groping her large boobs. With no cock inside her cunt this time, her love juices were free to squirt out of her slit - showering the ground with a plentiful release.

The soldiers kept the gangrape going throughout the entire night - with one very willing whore at their disposal and two that were anything but willing. Manuela did her best to bring both the men and herself off to several satisfying climaxes - while Shamir and Catherine fought back against each and every orgasm they were forced into. However, as the sun began to rise, the soldiers were given new orders. Their captives were to be used as examples of what would happen to those who still dared to oppose the Adrestian reign… Or more specifically, their corpses. The emperor was planning a public execution for her most important prisoners - and she wanted the corpses of those three to be set up in the streets before that began.

The men had mixed feelings on the orders. While they were fine killing the blonde and blue-haired bitches, they were sad that they had to dispose of such a willing slut Manuela had proven to be… But their emperor’s orders were absolute. As great a fuck as Manuela was, she needed to die… But at the very least, they could dispose of her last. Like that, they could partake in her enthusiastic orgy for a little longer.

Catherine had been worn out by the overnight orgy - but she was tough enough for it not to affect her too much. She was only feeling a little dizzy… But she was fully conscious otherwise. Which is also why she had no troubles noticing the soldier nearby holding the Thunderbrand - her eyes going towards her Hero’s Relic while lighting up. If she could just get her hands on it, she would be able to easily slice through her bonds… And then she could slaughter all of those heretics. Seeing the heretic wield her holy weapon made her blood boil - to even have him hold it was heresy! Those weapons were only for those who had a crest… And not just some random common-blood heretic!

Her hopes only grew higher as the man approached her. At that point, she was on her belly, being taken in her ass from behind - so she got a good view of him approaching her. She could see sparks starting to appear on her sword as it sensed her crest nearby… If the man got any closer, perhaps the sword would hurt the man holding it? She prayed for that with all her heart as the man walked past her head, stopping beside her. Craning her neck to the side, she saw him raise the sword high up. What was he trying to do? He couldn’t intend to just…

Oh, but he could - and he did. Before Catherine even finished that thought, the man swung the sword down - right towards the knight’s back. As her hands were tied behind her back, the Thunderbrand sliced right through its owner’s wrists - both of her hands severed cleanly in one go. The spikes on the sides of the weapon stabbed through her skin and into her back - bringing her additional pain. Blood gushed from the two stumps at the end of her arms as the agony hit her - Catherine screaming out in pain. She was used to combat bruises and cuts… But not ones this permanent. Her blood shot onto her back, her palms sliding off her back and sides and falling to the ground. Her fingers kept curling and opening after they landed - the desperate final signals from Catherine’s back still played back in them.

At that point, Catherine began to struggle - kicking at the man fucking her from behind while trying to crawl away. But the soldiers wouldn’t let her do that - two more approaching her from either side and pinning her down by her shoulders. She tried to shrug them off, but the position made it hard for her to use her impressive strength - and they only needed to hold her down for several seconds. Then, the man holding her sword raised it - ripping out a few chunks of her skin and flesh in the process with the hooks which had entered her body. And then he brought the Relic back down.

This time, there was nothing to slow the blow down. The Thunderbrand sliced cleanly through Catherine’s back - and through her spine. Suddenly, the swordswoman lost all sense of touch with anything that laid below her waist. That included her legs, which went completely limp mid-kick - but also her asshole. It clenched down harder on the prick buried inside it - but Catherine could no longer feel him plunder it. But that was the only positive to what had happened - the agony coming from her wounded back was far worse than that. The Thunderbrand’s hooks latched onto her intestines - and as the man lifted the sword yet again, strands of Catherine’s guts were ripped out of her, too.

Catherine let out another scream - this one far louder than before.

“Leave her alone, you monsters!”

Shamir screamed too as she saw what the soldiers were trying to do to her friend - only to receive a fist to her stomach.

“You’re next, bitch.”

The man told her while slamming his fist into her belly again - the mercenary doubling over as a result. But far stronger than that pain was fear. She didn’t want to die! With her job putting her directly in the face of death over and over, the mercenary thought she was used to the idea that her own death would come one day… But now that she knew it was about to happen, fear of death settled in her just as well as into anyone else.

Having sliced through Catherine’s spine, the soldier’s third swing was able to cleave her body in half without any more issues. Blood and guts spilled from the halves of Catherine’s body as the Relic hacked through her and slammed into the ground below her - Catherine’s body separated into a top and bottom half for good.

“N-No…”

Catherine mouthed out in pain as she felt more of her blood pump out of the opening - a few spasms shaking her upper half. The man pounding her ass continued to do it as she had been split in two - his thrusts picking up the pace as he used the clenching hole. Her legs kicked out a few times as the sparking sword passed the severed part of her spine again - before going limp forever. Her feet dragged across the ground - her toes curling up.

Catherine’s top half was hefted from the ground as two of the men hooked up their arms under her shoulders - bringing her up to their level. More of her insides slipped out of the gaping hole in her midsection - falling to the ground with wet slaps or just dangling out of the hole. The men lowered her onto their pricks - two cocks slipping in between the coils of her guts and into the opening. Catherine felt disgusted by it - but she didn’t even have the energy to berate the men for it. She just had to take it as they kept thrusting into her body - their dicks slamming into her diaphragm.

“Guess that’s it for me… Lady Rhea, I’m sorry… I failed… To save you…”

The knight directed her final thoughts towards the woman she had devoted herself to - wondering, if she was truly being held captive in this castle. She just wished she’d be safe… Catherine stared at her own sword - which the man had discarded on the ground below them - as she rapidly bled out. The blade which had meant so much to her had been what took her life in the end… Was this something the goddess had designed, too? Her mind flickered between the goddess and the Archbishop as she slowly slumped down against the men - her head bobbing over to one side as the zealot’s life finally ended.

But her death was no end to the abuse her body had been given. The two men fucking her torso continued to do it as the knight stopped moving - going just as hard at screwing her top half as they did before. Before long, they shot their seed into Catherine’s giant wound - her guts dripping with semen as the men pulled out and let her top half drop to the ground. But it didn’t lay discarded for long - soon, another of the soldiers stuck his cock inside it, too. He went for the blonde’s mouth - now that she was no longer able to bite them, the men were finally able to make use of it safely. Her hacked-off hands had been snatched off the ground too - used for some quick handjobs.

Shamir watched the attention the pieces of Catherine’s corpse were getting from the men - and almost hated herself for the relief she was feeling at the sight. It was disgusting to see her close friend getting violated in such a horrifying way, sure… But the more of them focused on Catherine, the less of them directed their direction towards her. And she wanted none of it - the threat towards her still ringing in her ears as she watched the swordswoman’s gruesome fate. She knew that sooner or later they’d turn towards her again… But she didn’t want to die!

However, Shamir’s wishes would not come true. In fact, even as she was thinking it, the men were already working on setting up a way to end her life. They’ve scooped up another, longer rope - and tied a proper noose at the end of it. Then, they took Shamir by surprise - throwing it around her neck before the mercenary had the chance to notice. They tightened the noose as the mercenary began to struggle - but with her hands still tied behind her back, all she could do was jerk to the side - with the rope still staying firmly around her neck. As the men caught up to her, they were able to secure the rope around her neck - ensuring that it would crash Shamir’s throat soon enough.

After fixing the rope to a beam near the room’s ceiling, the men pulled on the other end of the rope - dragging Shamir up in the air. The blue-haired woman got her first taste of asphyxia as her neck was crushed and she quickly used up all the oxygen in her lungs - her legs kicking away at the air madly in an attempt to get her cum-stained feet to touch the ground. As the air in her lungs ran out, her face turned red - and her chest began to feel as if it was on fire. Her rather sizable boobs kept swinging around like pendulums as Shamir swayed from one side to another in the air.

As Shamir’s face began to turn purple, one of the men laid down on the ground underneath her. Their air dancer was too fierce to just let her die after a single round - and so, once the soldier was in place, others lowered Shamir back to the ground. As her feet resided firmly on the ground and the noose slackened around her neck, the mercenary drew some deep, hungry breaths - just in time for the man below her to guide her onto his cock. Shamir was still recovering from her little bout in the air as that happened - but once she was able to catch her breath, she gave the man a scornful look. They wouldn’t simply end her… They were going to turn it into a show.

The man kept thrusting up into Shamir’s snatch as she shifted in place on top of him - trying desperately to think of some way out of this predicament. From what she could see, Manuela still had her hands free… But the teacher-turned-slut was too preoccupied with her ongoing gangbang to even notice what was happening to her fellow prisoners. Was there really nothing left for her but to die?

The soldier sheathed up the archer’s cunt shook his head in disappointment as he thrust up into Shamir once again. There was little difference in fucking the mercenary like that so far. The men near the rope took his sign - and pulled on the rope once more. It snagged firmly around Shamir’s neck, crushing her windpipe - but keeping her seated on top of the man otherwise. It lifted her up a little - but by bringing his hips up, the soldier was able to catch up with Shamir’s cunt. The mercenary tried to stand up to reduce the pressure on her neck - but the man grabbed her by her thighs, pulling her back down and onto his dick.

Once again, Shamir quickly ran out of air - with increased sensitivity in various spots of her body. Pain began to flare up in various spots - and with that pain came random spasms of her muscles. Some of those happened within her cunt - giving extra pleasure to the man taking the mercenary. Shamir’s red face slowly shifted darker - her agony slowly growing more and more intense. Her vision began to flicker as she stared at the man below her - her mind starting to play tricks on her. She knew it was that Adrestian soldier taking her… But her brain tried to substitute it with other figures. Catherine… Her first lover… Even Byleth.

As the spasms rocking Shamir’s body grew a tad too intense, the men pulling on the rope released it once more - providing the mercenary with the much-needed relief. She slumped forwards, too weak to remain upright - sucking in the sweet oxygen the rope had denied her for what seemed like ages. As she was bent forward, her tits just hung down from her chest - moving up and down as her chest kept expanding in line with her rapid breaths. Her expression shifted towards one of fear and frustration - Shamir looking downward as she caught her breath. There was nothing she had to lose… Except her dignity. But the off chance that it would work and save her life was all she needed to beg for her life.

“L-look, you don’t have to do this to me. I’m just a mercenary; I was just doing what I was paid for… If you let me go, I will leave Fodlan and never return. Let me live!”

She asked in a desperate tone - her mouth opening wide as she looked directly at the man fucking her. However, he just laughed at her - picking up the pace at which he was fucking her. A couple more thrusts, and he shot his load inside her - Shamir feeling what she now knew for sure would be the last creampie of her life.

As his climax subsided, the soldier gave the others a sign - Shamir hoisted up for the third time. She was out of breath right away - unable to really get much air into her lungs after her desperate outburst. The blue-haired woman was lifted several feet in the air - and this time, she would dangle to the bitter end. Her legs kept kicking away, searching for ground that was far too far - slinging some half-dry semen off her soles in the process. Her face darkened firmly as her body kept twitching in the noose - Shamir’s brain going haywire once more. Faces flashed before her eyes - Shamir’s brain too cloudy to even recognize them. Her bladder went off, sending streaks of gold down her legs and onto the ground below - completing the mercenary’s humiliation. With one final jerk, Shamir went still forever - her bloodshot eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The soldiers let her hang for a little longer to make sure that she was dead before cutting her down. Like with Catherine, Shamir’s death let them fuck her mouth freely - and so they proceeded to do just that. Her dead cunt and ass were tried out by some of the men too - comparing it with how her holes had felt when she was still alive. Just because Shamir and Catherine were now both dead, it was in no way a reason for the two friends’ corpses to be left alone - the soldiers giving in to the necrophiliac delights.

Now that two of their captives were dead, it was time for the soldiers to carry out the execution they were the least eager about. Manuela was currently laying on the ground on her side - stroking one soldier off while another one of them took her cunt from behind. The cock she was stroking off was very close to her face - Manuela giving quick pecks to the tip of his cock to keep herself entertained. The man using her cunt used his hand to slap her fat asscheeks several times - enough to leave red marks across it. However, Manuela found that slight burning in her abused ass pleasant - moaning whenever his palm connected with her flesh.

While one of Manuela’s hands was busy working on a cock, the other one didn’t have a dick it could work on at the moment. So instead Manuela was using it to pleasure herself - massaging one of her gigantic breasts. When a man pulled on it, dragging it away from her breast and stretching it out to the side, the songstress just assumed he wanted her to give attention to his cock. She turned her head towards him, expecting to see a man with his dick out - and instead saw a soldier wielding an axe.

“W-what?” She asked, confused and scared - looking at him in shock. “N-No!”

The brown-haired woman screamed as the axe came down - slicing through her upper arm cleanly and cutting a huge part of her right arm off.

“Why?”

Manuela asked as tears appeared in her eyes - picking up the pace with her other arm in order to show just how willing she was. The man inside her cunt slapped it once more as he came - her frightened pussy clamping down harder on his cock as his semen squirted into her. After pulling out, he grabbed Manuela’s legs - pulling them over and allowing for easier access to them.

“Please, don’t do this… Weren’t I a good slut for all of you?”

Manuela cried out as her tears began running down her face - begging the man with the axe as he approached her legs. Her thigh had so much meat on it that a single swing of the axe was unable to slice through it cleanly - Manuela letting out an ear-splitting scream as her leg was sliced open. However, her screams did nothing to discourage the soldier - and with a second swing, Manuela’s leg had been cut off.

“P-please… D-don’t…”

Manuela tried to beg as the man started chopping away at her other leg - her gaze going across the faces of the other men she had pleasured over the course of the night. She was hoping for some sympathetic face among them… But saw none. The men just accepted that it had to be done - some of them even picking up her severed arm and leg to use them on their cocks.

“I don’t want to die… P-Please, stop! Don’t you know who I am? I was Enbarr’s most famous diva… You wouldn’t want to take it away from people, would you?”

Manuela begged the man once more - stretching her only surviving limb in front of her in a futile attempt to shield herself from the next blow. The man just swung his axe sideways in return - the last of Manuela’s limbs chopped off in another fountain of blood. The blood from that cut splashed onto her face - and even onto her cum-stained boobs.

Reduced to just a torso with four short stumps, the songstress sobbed openly. Why were those men doing this to her? She glanced sideways, hoping to see Catherine and Shamir - only now seeing that both of them were already dead.

The man with the axe backed away - giving Manuela a glimmer of hope. But that hope was ruined right away - another soldier approaching her with a long, spiky pole. Getting down in front of her, he lined the pole up with her asshole - and shoved the tip inside her.

“Please, don’t…”

Manuela asked as she felt the metal rod inside her rectum - screaming out as it pierced through its back wall and into her guts.

“I’ll do anything… I’ll become the perfect cocksleeve for all of you… J-Just p-please, d-don’t k-kill m-me!”

She voiced her desire to cling to life even in such a pitiful form to the man impaling her as she felt the rod slowly crawl up her insides - even as her strength quickly waned because of all the blood she was losing. As the pole pierced passed her midsection and entered her ribcage, her heartbeat had slowed down to a crawl - the woman only barely alive. Manuela’s scattered thoughts tried to come up with a man who ended up mattering for her… But in the end, she had never found the man for her. All she was good for was being a good fuck, and serving as eye candy… And now, she had met her end after a prolonged gangfuck. It was pretty fitting, all things considered… But that was not how she had envisioned her final show…

As the pole came out from between Manuela’s lips, the songstress died. Blood brought forth by the spit splashed onto her face and chin - mixing with the blood that had already been there from her left arm. Her chin was forced upright so that the spit could pass through her mouth. Her corpse shuddered on the pole as it was brought a little further in - more of its bloody tip emerging from between her teeth.

Now that all three of the women were dead, the soldiers couldn’t really drag on their necrophiliac pleasure any longer. They needed to mount the trio in the streets - to make their bodies serve as proof of victory over those who opposed the Adrestian emperor.

***

Byleth’s gangrape in Edelgard’s dungeon continued for the entire night as well. The emperor kept joining in herself to fuck the professor with a dildo - and kept touching herself to the sight of others taking the green-haired woman’s holes when she wasn’t fucking her. She left early in the morning to make preparations for Byleth’s public execution, though - letting her elite guard keep going at fucking Byleth’s body. Byleth didn’t even notice that Edelgard was gone - just continuing to enjoy herself while still hanging by her wrists and ankles.

In due time, the emperor had sent them new orders - to take the professor to the main square. Byleth had troubles standing on her feet as the men finally set her down - her muscles worn out by the hours she spent hanging by her limbs. In the time the men kept fucking her, they ripped her tights off as well - leaving Byleth completely in the nude. The naked woman kept stumbling as the soldiers led her up the secret stairs and out of the castle - taking her to Enbarr’s streets.

With her hands tied behind her back, Byleth could do nothing to cover herself up - walking across the streets completely in the nude. The capital’s citizens cheered at the sight of the woman who invaded their city humiliated like that - throwing angry comments towards Byleth as she passed them. Semen from the rape in the dungeon still clung to her skin in several spots - streaks of it running down her thighs. The signs of rape, along with the multiple whip marks across her fair skin and the claw marks on her tits also both provided those that could see her with satisfaction that Byleth had already suffered for daring to endanger them by attacking the city. And the attack was just one reason they were upset with her… They also knew that Byleth was the leader of what remained of the Church of Seiros. With the woman gone, as far as those people knew, their emperor’s dream of a Fodlan without the tyranny of the church would finally come to fruition after five grueling years - and they all supported emperor Edelgard in that.

Byleth kept her head down, not wanting to look at any of the citizens celebrating her humiliation. She just kept putting one feet after another, going in the direction the soldiers were leading her… Up until they suddenly stopped.

“Take a look, bitch.”

The soldier told her - grabbing her head by the hair at the back and making her lift her gaze. Right towards the gruesome remains of Manuela.

Byleth stared in shock at the physician’s naked body - impaled on a very long pole. The tip of it had come out from her mouth - red with the woman’s blood. All four of her limbs have been chopped off - only pathetic stumps left of all of them. Her cunt was overflowing with semen - so much cum in fact that the semen was still dripping out of it. There were more streaks of cum across her belly - and a very hefty coat of spunk all over her titanic boobs. The pole was keeping her neck upright, making it so that Manuela’s face was looking away from Byleth - but if anything, that only made it worse. The ex-mercenary’s imagination kept going at it, thinking of how Manuela’s face was twisted in pain - and how agonizing her final moments must have been. It wasn’t just her who had been put through hell over the course of the night… Manuela had suffered in the same way too.

Byleth finally turned her gaze away from Manuela a few moments later - only to see Shamir’s corpse mounted on the opposite end of the street. The blue-haired woman still had a rope around her neck - making it clear that the lack of air had been the way she had been killed. Her arms were tied behind her back - her legs limply hanging together as well. Her eyes were rolled up - and her mouth was open, her tongue sticking out of the round opening. There was cum all over her lips - showing that her mouth had been put through plenty of use as well.

There was more cum over the other parts of Shamir’s body as well - her tits were splattered with some of it too, and her thighs were stained with cum which had poured out of her cunt too. To a lesser extent than the semen on Manuela’s body - but still enough of it to paint a picture of the rape and abuse the blue-haired woman must have suffered. Even the soles of her feet were covered with spunk - some of it still dripping off her toes.

Byleth’s gaze shifted between the pair, trying to come to terms with the fact that they were both dead. They had been close allies of her… How could they be dead now? When the soldiers took her to Edelgard’s dungeon, Byleth hoped that her friends would just be imprisoned… Not that they would be killed. It was a grim sign for Byleth’s future - one that the teacher had troubles coming to terms with. She wasn’t sure what the purpose of this walk was - she just figured Edelgard wanted to humiliate her publicly. But now that she knew that Edelgard wouldn’t hesitate to execute her prisoners, it was fairly clear to Byleth that that fate awaited her, too.

After giving Byleth plenty of time to internalize the sight of Shamir and Manuela’s corpses, the soldiers made her walk forward again. But just after several steps they stopped her once more - this time, making her look at Catherine’s remains. The blonde’s corpse was laid directly on the street in two halves - her entrails littering the street below. The Thunderbrand was stabbed right into her body - entering it through her ass and leaving through the hole at her waist. She had been showered with plenty of semen as well - telling Byleth that no prisoners from the group she had attacked Enbarr with were safe. Were they all dead now? And was it all her fault?

Those questions plagued Byleth as she walked the rest of the way to Enbarr’s main square. As she approached it, the professor could see the signature red dress of the emperor - and closer still, she was able to spot that she was wielding her artificial Relic too. But what truly shocked Byleth was the woman laid out in front of her. It was Rhea… The Archbishop was alive! Edelgard didn’t just have her executed once she learned they were coming…

However, the years in captivity had changed the green-haired woman significantly. Her mind was barely holding on… The continued abuse and rape having taken her to the brink of madness. At some point something broke in her - and the wide-hipped woman began enjoying the abuse she had been put through. As the man’s cock entered her cunt from behind, that was all she could think of - her mouth opening in pleasure. Her ass was sticking high in the air - letting the man fuck her at an easy angle from behind. Her hands were tied behind her back, just in case she tried anything… And her oversized boobies were squashed down on the ground below the rest of her body. She just pushed her ass back against the man fucking her - her mind only barely registering the sound of bare feet on stone bricks coming from the side. Byleth approached the woman without any prompts - wanting to get a better look at the woman who used to be the most powerful person in all of Fodlan. And by doing so, entered Rhea’s sight.

“Y-you’re finally h-here, M-Mother…”

Rhea mouthed out at the sight of Byleth - her arousal skyrocketing at the sight of the professor’s large chest and her bare cunt. Her strained mind had finally conflated Byleth and the goddess residing within her fully. She wanted nothing more than to bring Sothis back… And now, Sothis was finally in front of her. And with an incredible body, to boot~ The very sight of it making her cunt dampen as Rhea brought her hips back against the man using her. She ogled Byleth’s body openly, moaning out with each of the man’s thrusts - her tongue slipping out of her mouth as she gave in to the pleasure. Her drool slipped out of her mouth, a trail of it running down her chin - and showing just how gone Rhea was at that point.

Byleth looked down at the mindbroken shell of the once-proud Archbishop… Who now just a drooling slut who had no issues being fucked in front of a crowd. This was the woman their whole campaign was meant to save… But in the end, there was only barely a Rhea to be saved. The woman still had the Archbishop’s stunning body, sure… But there was little else left in her. Just a husk that could think of nothing else but pleasure… She had fallen so far…

The sight of Byleth’s body quickly pushed Rhea to a climax - her arousal squirting out of her and onto the belly of the man fucking her. Edelgard took that as a sign to act - lifting her axe with no shred of mercy on her face while looking down at Rhea’s mid-orgasmic face. She had kept the archbishop alive all this time in case she had to use her as a bargaining chip… But now that the last of her supporters had been wiped out, there was no point in keeping her alive anymore. However, showing her to Byleth in her sorry state, then ending her life… That was one more way to show the professor that she had chosen the wrong woman. And to hurt her for that.

Edelgard brought the Aymr down - her dragon-bone axe slicing through the neck of an actual dragon without any issues. It slammed into the ground below Rhea’s neck - and took Rhea’s head off her shoulders to a torrent of blood. The archbishop’s corpse began spasming on the ground as a result - her ass humping against the man fucking her, her cunt clenching on the cock that was still firmly wedged into it. Her feet shook, her toes curling up and opening - her hands splayed wide open as her hands outstretched wide. Her tits dragged across the stone floor, getting some scratches across them as her erect nipples poked against the cold floor. Her head just fell the few inches to the ground below, resting against Aymr - Rhea’s eyes still locked onto Byleth.

Rhea had troubles understanding what had happened to her - she just knew that she could no longer feel the rest of her body. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Mother was there… Mother would surely make everything be alright again… That’s who she was, after all - the perfect goddesses for all of Fodlan, someone with the power to do anything she wanted… Mother was there - and she was still looking at her! Her mouth was open in shock - did someone do something to upset her? If Mother just told her what it was, she would make sure to kill them for the transgression. Mother was finally with her again… Everything was going to be alright...

Rhea kept staring at Byleth, her eyes filled with crazed love, until she passed on - the eyes of the thousand-year-old Nabatean finally growing dim before rolling up. Her body kept twitching for a little longer - Byleth watching it in shock, her mouth open and her eyebrows raised as her surprise showed on her face. 

The dying clenches of Rhea’s cunt were enough to milk a climax out of the man fucking her - the man shooting his seed into Rhea’s cunt. As he pulled out, strands of his semen stretched out from his cock, connecting it and Rhea’s pussy for quite a bit - a huge chunk of his semen leaking back out of her hole.

As Rhea’s corpse was dragged off to the side, Byleth was forced to the ground in front of Edelgard instead. The pool of Rhea’s blood was nearby - Byleth gritting her teeth as she was forced to lie down on her back - her arms supporting the rest of her body. Her legs were forced into a squat - one quite wide as well. And it was made even wider soon after - a soldier with his cock out spreading her legs further as he sheathed his prick down her cunt. His steady thrusts into her cut-up, bruised body felt good… Even with such a wide audience, Byleth’s pussy still betrayed her. It simply felt too good for her to ignore… And before long, Byleth started humping her hips against the man fucking her, helping both of them get off as he fucked her in front of the woman she had been trying to bring down.

Edelgard was always in the corner of her vision - but as Byleth got more and more into the sex, she paid less and less attention to her. The Aymr had been lifted up from the ground - Rhea’s blood on it along with strands of her green hair. But as Byleth kept pumping her hips forward, the memory of what had happened to the archbishop quickly was pushed to the back part of her brain. Her body still responded positively to any penetration… And Byleth was glad to give in to the pleasure. This was it… She was going to die there… At the very least, she could make sure she enjoyed her final moments. So the green-haired woman grinded her pussy hard against the man fucking her - her entire body shaken by her energetic jerks. Her massive chest was sent bouncing because of her enthusiasm - her nipples turning into a blur as her chest kept bouncing back and forth, the marks left by the metal claws only barely visible. Her mouth opened to let her moans through - her saliva stretching from her lower to upper lip, droplets of it shaken out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled up in the pleasure as well - Byleth enjoying herself completely.

Up until she reached her climax. Which she announced with a louder pleased moan. Prompting Edelgard to bring her axe down. And cut cleanly through her neck, too.

Blood immediately fountained from the stump of her neck - squirting onto the stone floor and mixing with Rhea’s blood. And squirting onto Byleth’s body as well - giving the tops of her breasts a delicate coat of red. The ex-mercenary’s back arched upwards, changing the angle at which the man fucking her needed to go - the man leaning back while picking up the pace. Her body squirmed on the ground as her muscles closed and released in disarray - but with the man holding onto her thighs, he was able to keep Byleth’s body steady. The orgasmic spasms of her slit mixed in with the deathly ones - milking a load out of him very quickly. Her chest heaved from one side to another once more time - her squirms still going as the man finally withdrew from inside her. Some of his semen squirted out of her due to some post-mortem clenches of her cunt - along with some of Byleth’s love honey that had been brought out by her last orgasm.

Byleth was violently torn away from the pleasure of her climax - her eyes immediately focusing once more as her mouth opened in shock. Edelgard had done it… She sliced her head off… In just a few more seconds, she was going to die… 

Edelgard picked her head up from the ground with one hand - holding Rhea’s head in the other. Looking down at the faces of the two women who had caused her the most troubles, Edelgard couldn’t help but hold back a satisfied smirk. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement brought by watching the spasms of Byleth’s corpse - the emperor focusing her gaze on Byleth’s face as she held their heads close to hers. She wouldn’t want to miss the moment Byleth passed on.

Byleth looked at the face of the woman who used to be one of her students - the woman who had sent the entire continent into turmoil. And the woman who had taken her life. As her vision began growing hazier and hazier, her eyes trying to slip shut, Edelgard’s face became the only thing she could see. The professor couldn’t help but wonder. What would have happened if she sided with Edelgard when the girl decided to bring the Church of Seiros down? How would their story have gone if she had just done that? In the end, Edelgard was victorious… And she paid the price for picking Rhea over her. Was that choice a mistake? Byleth couldn’t tell - her mind going blank forever while still struggling with that question.

Edelgard felt a squirt of arousal gush out of her snatch and straight into her purple tights as she saw Byleth’s eyes go blank - the woman almost cumming to the sight of the professor dying. She was so happy… She had finally achieved her goal! She had brought the church of Seiros down! Now, there was only one more obstacle between her and the Fodlan she had dreamt of… But tonight, she would celebrate her victory!

***

The idea of letting the crowd play with Byleth and Rhea’s corpses was quite alluring - but Edelgard knew she couldn’t let that happen. Their corpses were a very valuable resource - and she shouldn’t risk them getting ruined if someone in the crowd got too enthusiastic. She ordered for both corpses to be brought back to the palace - Rhea’s corpse sent straight to the labs deep below it. She would send Byleth’s corpse along with them… But on that night, the emperor desired nothing more than to scissor with Byleth’s headless body. Which was precisely what she did - alongside plowing her holes with her strap-on and grinding her pussy directly against Byleth’s slack face.

Byleth’s corpse was a key component in the research her mages were conducting - searching for a way to unleash the full potential of the Crest of Flames. It was supposed to be a last-resort attempt if Edelgard needed the extra power in the war - but it ended up not being necessary. However, with Byleth’s corpse, that research could continue at a speed they couldn’t even dream of beforehand. Unlike with Edelgard, there was no need for the mages to hold back - they couldn’t really hurt Byleth at that point. The professor was already dead - there was no further harm they could do to her.

In just a few weeks, their research had borne fruit. The full power of Byleth’s crest took hold over her body - transforming the woman into a hideous monster in the process. Her head had grown back onto her body, attached by an overly-long neck. All of her limbs grew far longer than before - her digits growing far longer too. The whites of her eyes turned black - her eyes shifting their shade to a deep red. Weird gnarls grew all over her body - the most notable flower-like appendages growing on top of her shoulders. Edelgard was already short - but Byleth’s monstrous form towered over her. The professor had been returned to life… But with no memories of her prior life - and no personality at all. She was just a mindless monster, one that would follow Edelgard’s every command - which Edelgard intended to take full advantage of.

But before she did… The emperor was as giddy as a schoolgirl as she ordered for one more modification to be made to Byleth’s body. Her mages obeyed her orders - attaching a massive cock to monster-Byleth’s crotch. Once that was done, Edelgard retreated to her quarters with her monster pet - eager to test her new fucktoy out. The emperor stripped out of her clothes - letting her hair down as she took her crown off as well. She told Byleth to make love to her - and the monster listened to her. Gently grabbing her by her thighs, she lifted Edelgard up - and then inserted her giant cock inside her. Edelgard moaned happily as the woman she used to have a crush on entered her body - wrapping one arm around Byleth’s long neck to keep herself stable. Turning her head to the side, she planted a quick kiss on the monster’s lips - bringing her hips down to feel her cock go deeper inside her.

Encouraged by her actions, Byleth began pumping her oversized erection into the emperor’s cunt - stretching it to the fullest. A large bulge appeared in her abdomen - but Edelgard didn’t mind at all. It was the professor’s dick… And it was making her feel so good! Her cervix offered no resistance as Byleth’s cock popped inside her womb - but the sensation of feeling filled up like that was one that she appreciated. She loved the sensation of just giving in to someone she could trust wholeheartedly… She loved the sensation of not being in control anymore… And she loved just having her cunt be stretched out like that. The white-haired woman knew she could just stop things with a simple word if the monster began acting too rough… But for now, she enjoyed the violent pounding the monster was giving her. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as her mouth opened in pleasure - the emperor’s private quarters filled with Edelgard’s happy moans for the hours to come.

The monster was as powerful as it was good at fucking her - Edelgard testing the full extent of Byleth’s powers out over the course of the next few days. She was utterly satisfied with what she saw - there was no chance anyone would be able to stand up to the professor in that state. And with her at her side, Edelgard could finally start planning the final stage she needed to carry out before Fodlan would be truly free. 

After the Javelin of Light destroyed Fort Merceus during Byleth’s campaign, Hubert had been able to pinpoint the location of the main stronghold of Those Who Slither in the Dark. In a way, their desire to destroy the professor once and for all had allowed the empire to finally know where they were. And now that the Church had been brought down, they were the only remnant of the old order still remaining in Fodlan. She couldn’t allow them to continue - or else they would just keep using and tormenting the humans on the surface, just like they did to her and countless others. But with Byleth at her side, they would stand no chance against her… And then, finally her dream of reforming Fodlan’s society would be complete. Once that happened, she’d gladly abdicate the throne - and just retire to a comfortable life with her perfect toy. Byleth would help her accomplish her dream - and then, the professor would stay with her forever.


End file.
